


221B: Buried

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John talks to Sherlock, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock smiled at John</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Buried

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta RA and Batik!

There were times, when you smiled, that I could see fire behind your eyes. In those moments you could look happy, crazy, angry even. Not bored. Alive.

Always alive.

The case was interesting, the game would be on, and then, later, there didn’t have to be crimes or experiments for you to grin like that. Those times, whether we were screaming or fucking, whether you followed at my heels or I at yours, were precious to me. 

They shouldn’t be coveted.

I should never have begrudged anyone your kindness, but I would. If you had shown others the passion that you showed me I would. I would have ended up the more jealous of us two. 

I was, though, wasn’t I? The jealous one -- in the end. Of course, I didn’t know how jealous I should have been -- until the end. When it was too late.

Because I am. I am jealous. Of the attention he got. Of the time he took. I am jealous of every single one of your beautiful smiles that he denied me. Because he did, didn’t he? 

You’re not a fraud, or whatever the fuck else you wanted me to believe. 

I will always, always believe in Sherlock Holmes.

But what does that matter? I am still in your shadow, and you are dead and buried.


End file.
